Deseo ¿Por algo mejor?
by Anonima-Traumada
Summary: Con el paso del tiempo ya no me fue importando, pero ahora, cuando tengo uso de razón, me doy cuenta que importaba mucho. Me doy cuenta que pronto me alejaría y dejaría lo que quedaba de mí, en esta calle. Esat historia contiuene: Varias tragedias, un secreto, y algunas cosas más...
1. Chapter 1

**N/A **– Hola... ¡Adiós!

Disclaimer: **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z **_**No**_ me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

* * *

.

**.**

**Deseo, ¿por algo mejor?**

**.**

**.**

Mientras las luces pasan por mi lado yo sigo mirando al piso como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo.

Si pues, vida complicada y el piso es el único que me entiende guardando silencio e hipnotizandome con sus franjas y con el material en que fue hecho. Me fijo en cada detalle de él... solo... es el único que me comprende en este momento.

Si lo sé, suena loco ¿no?

Vivo en una vida verdaderamente complicada en lo que para mí, lo loco no importa y las oportunidades se aprovechan si o si.

El piso es mi fiel compañero. Por lo menos él me acompaña a todas partes ¿no?

Desde pequeña pensaba que el piso nunca me abandonaría, que siempre estaría para mí.

Y pues, tenia razón.

Aunque nunca pensé que lo nececitaria tanto en este momento. Nunca pensé sentir que necesitaba a alguien más que el piso, un amigo de carne y hueso según dicen mis conocidos. No de material, mugriento y sin vida.

La vedad, algunas veces las pequeñas cosas son las que más importan.

Son las que más sentimientos dan.

Son las más especiales.

Desde pequeña siempre e deseado tener un mejor amigo...

Si, exacto...

¡UN MEJOR AMIGO!

Yo siempre pensaba que ellos eran los más comprensibles, los más confiables.

Ellos eran los que más energía tenían y los que no te podrían dejar sola nunca.

El punto es que nunca lo conseguí, pero si al piso. Mi fiel compañero.

Cada vez que miraba a los niños jugar en el parque o, en algunas ocasiones, en sus casas, siempre pensé lo bueno que era tener uno.

Yo nunca tuve un amigo verdadero, y si ellos vinieron a mí fue por conveniencia. Y yo lo sabía, pero nunca dije nada.

No solo por eso pienso que mi vida es complicada, sino que al parecer a las personas que tengo que llamar padres (porque lo son) no son mis verdaderos padres. Un padre no es el crea, sino el que cría. Y ellos solo me hablan para hablar de su hija estrella, o más precisamente llamada Duquesa.

Con el paso del tiempo ya no me fue importando, pero ahora, cuando tengo uso de razón, me doy cuenta que importaba mucho. Me doy cuenta que pronto me alejaría y dejaría lo que quedaba de mí, en esta calle.

Cuando me di cuenta de todo, supe que yo era la que estaba mal, y también mis padres por no darme una pizca de su atención. No quiero echar culpas ahora pero creo que ellos la tienen completamente.

Después de todo ¿Para que me tuvieron? Tal ves fui una hija no deseada y no quisieron abortar.

Tal ves solo no les interesa lo suficiente mi presencia entre ellos.

Tal ves no debí nacer.

Cuando levanto mi vista, veo a unas pocas cuadras de mí, el puente que da fin a Tokio, mis instintos me guían a él, y con paso apresurado voy hacía allí.

Sin pensar.

Sin razonar.

Solo porque lo necesito, ya que al parecer nadie sabrá de mí si hago lo que are.

No les importo.

Esto no les importara.

Soy invisible para ellos.

Soy inexistente para el mundo completo.

En cuanto llego, veo el mar bajo mí.

¿Qué pasara si me tiro?

Tal ves moriré al instante.

Tal ves me ahogare.

Tal ves sobreviviré.

Pero yo no lo puedo saber... A menos que lo intente.

Miro a mi fiel compañero, por lo que creo es la ultima vez.

Después de todo:

Nadie sabe de mí.

Nadie nota mi presencia.

Nadie se preocupa por mi salud y existencia.

Con ese ultimo pensamiento me tiro al mar que esta debajo de mí.

El viento choca contra mi cara. Siento que mi cuerpo es liviano.

No siento absolutamente nada. Solo que una sonrisa se me escapa.

De alivio.

De miedo.

De tristeza.

Porque luego de ello... Todo desaparece y un frío congelante me envuelve hasta que pierdo todo lo que al parecer a sido mi vida.

Solo...

Desaparezco...

* * *

_Hola chicos, como verán no he puesto mi clásico "Fin" ya que esta historia tiene un cap más._

_¡Espero les aya gustado!_

_**Hasta La Próxima...**_

_...y no olviden comentar._


	2. Un desdeo

**N/A– **Tal ves les parezca no entendible y muy malo el cap, pero yo soy rara para ellos y bueno, me gustan los casi finales trágicos y no felices algunas veces xD... ¡Espero les guste el casi fina!

Disclaimer: El personaje **Himeko **de **Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** _No_ me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

* * *

**Deseo ¿Por Algo Mejor?**

* * *

Dicen que antes de morir vez flashes de todo lo que has vivido en vida...

También que tu alma podría ir a un bebe que esta a punto de nacer.

Otros dicen que vives el día en que moriste varias veces. Para que repares tus errores, y a _cambiar_ para así poder llegar al _cielo_ como un alma limpia... y tal ves pura.

Algunos llegan a decir que tu alma se queda en tierra firme viendo lo que a provocado tu muerte... Si es que a provocado algo.

Yo por mi parte no tengo idea de que pasa después de que morí. ¿Alguien me dirá algunas palabras? ¿Mis padres y conocidos lloraran por mi muerte?¿Alguien llorara?¿Donde acabara _mi vida, mi espirito, _o lo que sea?

No lo sé. Y ni siquiera sé si lo sabré algún día.

Yo solo sé que estoy en una oscuridad muy vacía y silenciosa, donde al parecer, la única persona que hay soy yo.

No sé donde acabare, ni si es bueno o malo.

No sé si estoy bien en este momento. Tal ves hasta me estoy desvaneciendo sin saber.

Yo solo... _No lo sé..._

Me preocupa saber que tal ves no este muerta y mi cuerpo esta en un estado vegetal.

Me preocupa saber lo que hallan pensado las personas sobre mi suicidio, si es que estoy muerta.

Me preocupa saber que hallan hecho mis padres ante mi suceso.

Yo solo quería tener una mejor vida. Donde no solo el piso fuera mi verdadero amigo para toda la vida.

Supongo que algunas cosas no se desean y se cumplen así como así.

Por años fui insultada, exiliada, ignorada... ¿Eso es mejor?

Sabia que mis actitudes eran un poco _inestables_. Pero sabia yo misma que no era una chica mala. Tal ves un poco vengativa y eso... Pero no mala.

Solo tenia una vida complicada.

Toda la negredad a mi alrededor me hacen tener muchos escalofríos. Da terror todo este lugar, supongo que no fue buena idea hacer lo que hice, y quedar como quede, donde quiera que este.

Me pregunto su fui demasiado exagerada, tal ves hasta piensen que me _suicide _(si es que estoy muerta)solo por llamar la atención con _siempre lo hacía _segundo mis compañeros. No me importa, ellos no me entienden... Y creo que nadie lo hace, ni lo ara nunca más...

Supongo que no tendré mi clásico felices para siempre, ya no. Hace tiempo me di cuenta que ninguna vida es color de rosa. Todo se consigue por algo, y ese algo es el destino.

Mi final es triste para los que me entienda. Los que están en soledad.

Yo no me acostumbre a ella. Solo trate de tener amigas, y miren como acabe por eso. Y por muchas cosas más.

La vida es complicada, y la mía es una de ellas. No cualquiera llega a algo mejor. No cualquiera tiene su felices para siempre. No cualquiera no tiene soledad.

No cualquiera es como yo lo soy.

Y mientras estoy aquí esperando que pase algo, si es que pasa, siempre estaré pensando en lo que pude hacer para mejorar, para ser una mejor persona. No sé que pasara en este precipicio de oscuridad, ni que destino me atraerá...

Solo sé una cosa, y es que quiero tener una vida menos complicada.

Sé que tal ves no sea posible pero, tengo una ultima esperanza. Un ultimo animo. Que espero algún día, donde quiera que este, utilizar.

Donde quiera que termine solo quiero pedir una cosa y es: Un deseo por algo mejor, por una vida mejor si llego a renacer o donde quiera que termine.

Solo eso...

_Un deseo..._

* * *

**°°° Casi... ¿FIN?°°°**

* * *

Hace una semana termine un libro que se llama **"Before i Fall" **de** Lauren Oliver** de esto la idea de este fic.

_¡Espero les aya gustado!_

_**Hasta La Próxima**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Una Historia

Disclaimer:** Demashitaa PowerPuff Girls Z** No me pertenece. Solo la trama de esta historia rara.

* * *

**Deseo ¿Por algo mejor?**

* * *

Un gran alboroto se escuchaba en toda la ciudad: ¡Una celebración en la casa Shirogane para anunciar algo!

Que pena que lo que anunciarían, no seria para una celebración ni tampoco una fiesta.

Anunciarían aquel suceso que sucedió hace unos días atrás. Aquel lamentable suceso que mantuvieron en secreto. Porque aquel suceso era algo que ningún padre y hermana aguantaría. Aquel suceso era la muerte de su pequeña hija. O como dijeron los doctores y policías, un suicidio.

La hora de la celebración llego, y con ella, muchas personas vinieron para ver cual era ése algo que tenían para decir los Shirogane. Nunca pensaron en que la noticia los iba a dejar más tristes de lo que en verdad podrían estar. Ellos no lo sabían y por eso venían.

Ya luego de una hora de comer, hablar y todas esas cosas que puedes hacer en paz, el Sr. Shirogane tenía un micrófono en mano y una cara de lastima fingida para que pensara que sentía tristeza por el fallecimiento de su _hijita querida de alma_. Dagh.

Las personas se amontonaban conforme escuchaban el anuncio mandado por el Sr. Shirogane. Escuchaban atentos la mala noticia del fallecimiento de su hija por razones que no revelo, y que de seguro jamas revelaría.

Todos y absolutamente todos no se esperaban tal mala noticia. Sí, exacto, a pesar de que aquella niña fuera una malcriada y mimada, en el fondo hacia cosas buenas inconscientemente por los demás que ayudaban en mucho. Y al escuchar tal cosa, pues, ¿quien no se pondría triste después de todo? A pesar de todo ella fue un habitante muy conocido por muchas personas, y algunas de ellas la conocían muy bien como amigos. Otras solo la habían visto pasar en la tele o en revistas.

Esa noticia al fin y al cabo sí afecto a muchas personas. Algunas todavía lo estaban procesando, pero sabían que en cuanto lo hayan hecho se pondrán a llorar o hablar tristemente de ella como algunos ya estaban haciendo.

Y es que aquella niña a fin de cuentas, era una persona importante para muchos. Pero para algunos, solo fue un estorbo, una cría, una niña mimada, y mucho más. Pues en algo tuvo razón Himeko, porque esas personas, eran las que se hacían llamar sus amigos. Y por supuesto, sus padres.

Pero ya no se podía hacer nada...

Ni siquiera aunque lo desearan... o deseara.

* * *

En cuanto a la familia Shirogane, los padres de Himeko se hacían los tristes con expresiones de "Tristeza pura". La única persona que al parecer era la que más lastima sentía por lo suceso de Himeko era Duquesa. Ella largaba lágrimas a mares, pero no solo por tristeza, sino qué por culpabilidad.

Por ser ella una de las causantes de su suicidio.

Ella sabía que Himeko se sentía sola. Que por eso había hecho todas esas cosas: para que alguien le prestara la atención que sus propios padres le brindaban a la hija mayor. Osea ella.

Se sentía tan mal y culpable por no haberlo prevenido que soltaba más lágrimas y sollozos que cualquier otra persona en el mundo podría superar.

Nuevamente con sus _padres _se podría ver que seguían fingiendo sus caras tristes porque en el fondo a ellos ni les interesaba tal cosa hecha por su _hija. _Ja. Si como no. Esa niña nunca fue su hija ni sera jamas ahora. Ellos lo sabían.

En el fondo de sus mentes recordaban aquel suceso que les brindo tan buena suerte. Aquel suceso que les aria reír a carcajadas si fuera porque justo hoy eso no podría ser.

Pero tal vez no lo entiendan. Y por eso retrocederemos trece años atrás. En esos tiempos que la tecnología no era tan avanzada como ahora, y que las familias caminaban junto a sus hijos hacía la escuela.

Esos tiempos de paz y tranquilidad.

_Justo en esos tiempos y dirigiéndonos a una gran mansión de lujo se encontraban mucamas corriendo por todas partes. Ropa volando de aquí para allá. Y dentro de ese alboroto se encontraba una mujer de largo cabello castaño y esponjoso de ojos grandemente violetas, quien traía una bata puesta y a una bebe en sus brazos. En cuanto a las mucamas, ellas estaban tratando de buscar el atuendo más indicado para la ocasión del primer añito de la pequeña bebe Himeko. Sí, como acaban de saber esa bebe es Himeko y la que la carga es su verdadera madre. _

* * *

_Mientras tanto en una casa de promedio medio se encontraban dos personas mayores y una de ellas trataba a duras penas de que su pequeña hija de tres años se pusiera el vestido violeta para la ocasión del primer maldito añito de su prima Himeko. Agg._

_Si fuera por ellos, no irían, pero solo pocas veces iban a un lugar de lujo por su estado de pobreza. Y sí, gracias a que el abuelo del Sr. Shirogane le heredo toda su herencia a su hermana no le quedo nada para él, y al no tener nada de dinero tuvo que trabajar por él, y para por lo menos saciar su sed de que algún día obtendría una herencia que lo llevaría directo a la fortuna otra ves. O más bien LOS llevaría. Porque su mujer también seria parte de ella, y su hija tendría la mejor educación que un padre le brindaría a su hija. No por nada le habían puesto Duquesa. En cuanto a duras penas le pusieron el vestido a la pequeña, fuero a por el auto y marcharon por la larga carretera hacía el hotel donde se daría la gran fiesta. Esperando por lo menos llegar medio tarde._

* * *

_En la misma hora cuando por fin la Sra. Shirogane ya estaba vestida y esplendida al igual que su pequeña, bajaron por las escalera y fueron recibidas por su padre/esposo (en el sentido de hija/madre) en un abrazo de oso. Y un beso en la cabeza para Himeko, y uno en los labios para su esposa. Salieron de casa y subieron al auto sin chofer (Por hoy) que los dirigiría hacia el hotel. Y marcharon por los largos caminos hacía la fiesta en honor a alguien especial en sus vidas._

* * *

_En cuanto a la otra familia Shirogane. Se encontraban casi llegando al hotel, cuando de pronto una lluvia empezó a darse con gran fuerza, y en su auto, con gran fiereza. Esas gotas chocaban y chocaban contra la carretera haciendo rápidamente que esta se mojara y formara charcos como si de una piscina se tratase. Con la lluvia por los pelos y una mala suerte de las malas, por fin llegaron al hotel. Fueron hasta él diciendo sus nombres, y entraron para entreverarse y saludar a todos lo que pudieron en esa gran masa de gente._

* * *

_Himeko-bebe y su familia ya estaban con la lluvia sobre sus cabezas (¿o sobre su auto?). El camino estaba oscuro y el padre de Himeko, conocido como Haku, trataba a duras penas de conducir lo mejor posible entre la oscuridad, y la poca luz que alumbraban las luces del auto. Ya se había cruzado con varios charcos, y muchos eran profundos y podrían echar a perder una de las llantas del auto._

_En cuanto a Himeko, ella estaba lo más pancha y toda sonrisas en el asiento para bebe de atrás. Y es que esa niña disfrutaba de los revotes que causaban los posos en el auto. Sí, tal vez un bebe común lloraría pero digamos que Himeko era algo especial, y lloraba pocas veces y por cosas que valían la pena, como el chantaje, que ella inconscientemente hacía hacia sus padres algunas veces por sus llantos._

_Muy pronto una luz invadió e ilumino a toda la familia por dentro del auto. Y desde luego, Himeko solo sonrío, aunque pensando que era por otro hueco en la calle. Nunca se imagino que luego de un rato amanecería en el hospital sin tener conciencia de nada, y sus padres... Ya no estarían en este mundo._

* * *

_En cuanto a la familia que sí se encontraba en el hotel. Saludaban a todos los que podían, y charlaban como si nada de lo que pasaba afuera les hiciera absolutamente nada._

_Luego de un rato, y de notar que los papas de Himeko no aparecían con Himeko, se empezaron a preocupar. ¿Y si les había pasado algo?_

_Pues dejadme responderte que sí les había pasado algo. Algo muy malo para los que se poner a pensar lo suficiente._

_Porque luego de un tiempo, la policía entro en el hotel, y las malas noticias volaron hasta formar grandes sonrisas en la pobre familia Shirogane, que se guardaron rápidamente para no obtener sospechas. Y es que... La hija del gran abuelo Shirogane, quien heredo toda su fortuna junto con su marido, había muerto por un desvío que les hizo causar un borracho que conducía en las oscuras y lluviosas calles de Tokio. Y por eso, toda su herencia pasaba a ellos, aunque se les había olvidado un pequeño detalle y era que la pequeña Himeko seguía viva. Y para ellos, eso era un estorbo más. Excepto, claro, para la pequeña Duquesa que era inconsciente de todo con sus escasos tres años._

_Al día siguiente la bebe fue entregada en sus brazos por los doctores que la habían estado revisando por algún tipo de lastimadura que pudiera tener. Cuando por fin la ahora rica familia entro a su casa, lo único que pudieron hacer era dejar a la bebe con las mucamas y a Duquesa la llevaron con ellos, para luego abrir una gran botella de vino, y celebrar su gran fortuna._

_Con el paso de los años, ellos cumplieron todos sus sueños, y a Duquesa le dieron todo lo mejor, mientras Himeko: tenia mucho dinero para gastar, pero la soledad la invadía. Y ella no recibía las cosas que su hermana Duquesa recibía._

_Todos los que conocían la historia de los verdaderos padres de Himeko no dijeron nada. Y Himeko nunca supo de ellos, ya que pensaba que los que al parecer eran sus tíos, los llamaba padres._

_Pobre Himeko... pobre._

* * *

Y ahora saben lo que paso. No se sabe si Himeko obtuvo la misma mala suerte que sus verdaderos padres pero... algunos lo recordaron. Y por eso lloraron.

Sus Tíos, a quienes llamaba padres, se beneficiaron de cada cosa que obtuvieron. Quien sabe si el karma algún día los alcanzaría y aria cobrar todo lo que no debieron obtener. Pero ellos no hicieron nada. Excepto una cosa: dejar sola a su familia. Y tal vez con eso al Karma le bastase.

Quien sabe al final como ellos terminara.

Quien sabe como Himeko va a terminar.

Porque al parecer esta historia parece sin fin, aunque el final, esta ante tus ojos.

Si no se dieron cuenta los villanos son los que terminan perdiendo, y en un par de años aparecerán esas personas que reclamaran lo que al parecer tendría que haber sido suyo por derecho propio hace muchos años.

Porque lo que los Shirogane no se dieron cuenta es que, tienen varios familiares y en la herencia el Sr. Shirogane solo heredaría todo lo que sobrara luego de haberse repartido en partes para todos sus familiares si le llegara a pasar algo a su heredera principal. Y eso no era _nada_.

Y en cuanto esos familiares supieran de esto, vendrían a por ello. Y ellos terminarían en su mismo comienzo. Pero Duquesa si obtendría algo bueno, por lo menos todos sus estudios la ayudarían para hacer su propia riqueza, y ella obtendría felicidad en vez de todos esos males que sus padres obtendrían.

Ja. Al final esta historia les parecerá entreverada. Porque ¿Al final que paso con Himeko?

Pues ella encontrara la luz en cuanto el karma ataque a los que provocaron que hiciera tal cosa. Himeko descubriría todo y lloraría, reiría, bailaría y encontraría ese amigo que tanto había estado buscando. Ella ya no estaría más en soledad y por fin tendría a sus verdaderos padres.

Sí, al final esta historia tendrá finales felices, y finales malos.

Pero solo es eso, una historia. Así que hasta aquí a llegado.

Y espero... la hayan disfrutado.

* * *

**°°°FIN°°°**

* * *

_Hola. Espero les aya gustado el final. Parece medio entreverado y lo sé pero a mí me a gustado como a quedado je. ¡Espero les aya gustado!_

_Bye Bye... _

_**Hasta La Próxima.**_


End file.
